A day in the life of the SEES
by sword slasher
Summary: Basically the random stuff that happen in between the game and hilarity that is normally skipped or that I just wanna add. Please know this is m portrayal of Minato and be warn anything can happen except for char death and I mean anything (below M rating). Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there hope you guys like my story it's my first time doing Persona so please don't bash on me so much though if it includes words of wisdom on how to better do a character it be much appreciated. Also if many don't like how I do Minato then too bad cause he doesn't really have a personality and author gets to choose how it is. Please review and I may continue or not. Also I haven't decided to pair my char up with anyone or not but he will. And since I haven't finished the game please try to be as less spoiler as possible I just finished the second boss okay.**

**Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING.**

**Summary: The SEES kids, bored and no Tartarus how do they spend their day. By a game of spin the bottle style truth or dare obviously. Watch as we see all the antics of the SEES and other troubles they get in. (slight AU if you want to to explain it but I seriously don't care my story so I do what I want but please send ideas to better the story or if you have an idea you want shown in the story)**

/.../ = thoughts.

**Bold =** actions(some not all mostly when their in the middle of speeches), attacks and or screaming

"."= Speech

_Italic=_ Narration and when someone is in their own point of views.

.= Notes and other things I like to point out.

It was a normal day in the SEES it was a cool Tuesday evening as everyone was doing what they normally did. Junpei was sitting on the wooden chair in the dining room reading some random playboy magazine while Yukari read some notes for a quiz on the next day after giving up on scolding on Junpei to read too and for being too lazy. Akihiko had recently come back from a Boxing team match and had it rough since it left him too exhausted to go to Tartarus, and was found sprawled on the couch face deep in a pillow trying to regain feeling in his upper body and arms (He won't admit it but he lost). Fuuka was on her laptop on the couch parallel to Akihiko while sipping some soda, Mitsuru was out doing some work that she never tells them about so Tartarus was a big no today. Minato found himself sitting next to Akihiko rubbing some sport ointment on Akihiko for his sore muscles(He had nothing else to do and lost the draw).

It was pretty quiet until Junpei stood up and literally screamed on the top of his lungs. "**God so boriiiiing." **This snapped everyone out of their trance and made them look up to where the goatee teen was with curiosity or annoyance(Yukari) in their faces. "Come on guys, I mean we been on this damn rut for almost two weeks lets do something fun." He proclaimed and sitting back down with a sigh and annoyance filling his face. "Then what do you suggest?" Minato asked raising an eyebrow while really having a feeling that he should have ran out of the place and found a random part time job at Paulownia Mall the second he started, but it was too late.

"Easy I got just the idea **He took out a bottle** Lets play Truth or Dare **Everyone either groaned or raised an eyebrow at him** Come on guys think about it we get to play fun pranks or figure some stuff we want to know about each other lets go." Junpei raised a good point though no one would admit it. Fuuka was the first to stand up and go over to him agreeing to play and soon after Minato and Akihiko also accepted albeit to make sure Fuuka isn't mentally scarred by Junpei and Yukari, obviously outvoted and bored from her book also joined in.

"Alright guys w ho goes first." Junepi asked looking around and pointed at Minato. "I say Minato goes first." He declared and no one had a problem so Minato was left to spin the bottle first.

Minato spun the bottle and they all watch in anticipation as it finally slow downs until it lands on Fuuka. "Phew, okay I will go with Dare since it's Minato." She seemed relieved at this expecting for Minato to go easy on her and she was right. He had a soft spot for her and wouldn't really make her do something hard. Minato though for a good 5 seconds until he finally spoke. "I dare you to cut up Junpei 's playboy." At this the aforementioned boy jumped back from his seat." Hey whoa whoa come on Minato you don't mess with a guy playboy come on please change her dare. Please remember the bro code-" He continued as he gave Fuuka Junpei's playboy and she cut them up by cutting them with her scissors. Junpei face was hilarious with his mouth open and eyes wide open as the small bits of the play boy fell on his hands as if his world had just been destroyed. Yukari and Akihiko started laughing at this and Junpei when he finally got out out of his trance he pointed at Minato and overly dramatic screamed. "**You will pay for this.**" Junpei sat back down with his head down and sulking while Fuuka while she didn't admit it she didn't like play boy and took joy in cutting them apart.

As the rules of spin the bottle Fuuka spun her bottle and she did but as her being frail it didn't move much and it went to Akihiko. Akihiko smirked warmly "I'm going with truth ask me anything you want Fuuka." Fuuka was half expecting a dare so she had to think about it. She had many questions about Akihiko but she could only ask one and it had to be the right one. She bit her lips already 3 minutes passing until she finally asked. "Okay I got it. Are you and Mitsuru a thing?" This question took everyone by surprise. Especially Akihiko who was balancing himself a bit and ended up falling and hitting his head. None of the others would dare ask something like that to either of their sempais from fear of the repercussion they would suffer. Akihiko finally stood up with help from Minato (the draw was for who nurses Akihiko so he's stuck as his nurse until further notice) and sat him down. "Okay I don't know what you guys think about me and Mitsuru are NOT thing. For one thing she's not my type, don't tell her this but she is REALLY scary and if you tell anyone I will punch your face or something." The only one who actually took the threat seriously was Junpei who moved away from Akihiko.

Akihiko turn began,(skipping the same spinning to who it lands on) and the bottle landed on Junpei "Dare me sempai there is nothing you can do that is worse then what Minato did.." "Oh really. **Akihiko sempai smirked at this feeling challenged and upon seeing this Junpei gulped and regretted opening his mouth**. I dare you to kiss Mitsuru on the cheek when she comes in later." Junpei paled at this, he was mortified. It wasn't that Mitsuru wasn't good looking to him it was simply he didn't want to be castrated at such an early age." **Dude I won't live through that GAH, oh just you you you guy traitors,** both you and Minato are gonna regret ever doing those dares to me." Junpei proclaimed but the pair of boys just chuckled it off as nothing.

Junpei turn came and he spun with all he could to make sure it would land on either Akihiko or Minato or between them so he could dare or truth both of them but sadly it landed on Yukari who glared at him with obvious mistrust in her eyes and she quickly said "Truth" upon seeing it land. Junpei mentally groaned but continued nonetheless. "Okay Yukari do you really dislike me like all the time, don't you ever find me useful...or charming...sometimes at least. "This is a question Junpei really did want to know and fortunate for him, Yukari simply responded with a sigh and responded." No your...sometimes useful and not an idiot but don't let it go to your head." She quickly barked but saw it was too late as he was in a slight moment of bliss knowing he did have a chance with Yukari(in his mind at least).

Yukari quickly spun the bottle but she slipped so it didn't spin a lot and It actually bounced and pointed at Minato and Akihiko they both turn to each other knowing the rules that now their both getting question or dared and they quickly whispered on a decision. Luckily it only took a few moments. As Minato responded with. "We choose Truth." Yukari not really wanting to get into the game asked the first thing that came to mind. "Who was your guys first kiss." This took the pair by surprise and Minato was flushed red which with his Blue hair made both colors stand out a lot and same for Akihiko. Minato was the first to respond. "Depends are we talking about actual first kiss or does accidental count." Yukari though patiently on this for a good minute. "Okay say both of them then that goes for both of you Akihiko sempai." They both groaned and looked at each other for a while until Akihiko responded first. "Okay I haven't had an actual first kiss okay, and no accidental first kiss either fine." This made Akihiko face flush and look down a bit humiliated. Fuuka patted his head trying to console him while Junpei was inappropriately laughing his ass off.

After that part was over and Junpei had a bruised knee courtesy of Fuuka(she had a good kick) everyone eyes fell on Minato who finally gave in." I haven't had a real first kiss either but... once when I was in my old school I got prank into a mistletoe with the basketball captain who was like the popular guy even though he came out of the closet a few weeks ago and they were trying to set us up basically and I was trying to get out of it but I slipped or pushed still don't know and kissed him." Minato looked away from away from everyone completely embarrassed and everyone quickly realize it was also probably one of his most embarrassing moments too "Don't worry Minato I'm sure there's ton of people with worse first kisses." Akihiko calmed the flushed and embarrassed bluenette. Junpei quickly fell into a fit of laughter barely balancing himself on his seat, Fuuka and Yukari before consoling Minato kicked the boy on his good knee and bad knee and made him fall down hard, but what no one noticed at this moment was that Mitsuru sempai was behind him having arrived moments ago entering the scene and he ended up toppling her over.

Minato was relieved only for a few seconds until he looked to where Junpei had fallen over with everyone the second they heard that squealed with Junpei screech. Everyone slightly paled as Mitsuru rubbed her head and stood up. "What is going on here?" She responded with authority in her voice with a dangerous tone in it that screamed obey.

It took moments for Fuuka to explain what had happened and she nodded in understanding, until Junpei surprised her with a cheek kiss which she was not informed off and out of reflex she grabbed his neck into a headlock and took out her rapier and put it to his cheek. It took her seconds to realize it was probably a dare and let the frantic boy go. "Alright then. I'm going to join." **"WHAT" **everyone screamed in surprise that their very own ice queen would actually join a game as childish as Truth or dare. After everyone finally sat down now on the floor in a circle and not in the table it was now form right to left Mitsuru then Junpei then Fuuka then Minato then Akihiko and finally Yukari.

It was now Minato and Akihiko turn which they shared, one spun the other dared or ask. Akihiko spun the bottle and it landed on Junpei. They both gave an evil smirk on Junpei obviously intent on continuing to make the boy fear them and payback for his laughing at them. They both started in unison just to freak him out (which it did as he hid behind Mitsuru a bit) "Junpei we dare you to not buy any type of magazine or manga for one month and in that month you have to read the newspaper WITH Mitsuru and have a conversation about an article with her for the entire week and if you don't you got to become Mitsuru assistant for the rest of that entire week."The boy let out a shriek similar to a horror movie lady stereotype. The girls were actually astonished at the level of cruelty Minato and Akihiko the normally calm, quiet and nice guys of their school could be so evil. Mitsuru slightly thanked them in her head hoping Junpei failed so he could take some load off of her since she was probably not gonna be able to finish or get to the dorm on time for the rest of the week.

Junpei practically had a stream of tears on his face while he spun his bottle but somehow by some miracle it actually landed where he wanted it between Minato and Akihiko. The girls knew that the game was already over and this was gonna turn into a prank war or dare war between the boys so Fuuka quickly ran off to get them some drinks. By the time she had come back Akihiko and Minato had already decided on Dare and Junpei was currently laughing evilly.

"Okay boys I dare you guys to have a heavy and heated make out session, with each other but not here it got to be in front of the school, AFTER school when Akihiko fans are all around, plus no telling anyone it was a dare and if you don't do it or tell them it was a dare you guys take my post as Mitsuru Assistant and as a plus do all my homework and laundry for a month all of it." Everyone was left with mouth open, even Mitsuru. They knew Junpei had something cooked up but they though It be something stupid like a simple streaking around the street or the kiss but in the dorm but this was beyond all their expectations. Before any of them could respond the grandfather clock in the living room started to ring and the Dark hour had fallen upon them. But they could really care less today. They were too exhausted and or in shock to really care.

Akihiko and Minato were the most shocked of all their eyes ran wild between Junpei and themselves. Until finally Yukari spoke "Wait wait then won't everyone think their a thing?" she asked obviously not really the key issue but still a big issue. Junepi smirked and responded. "I know if they want out of it they need to be a couple for one week kisses and all and make an elaborate brake up and THEN guys can say it was all a dare from me, but till then have fun love birds." Junpei left the circle laughing his ass off leaving the two boys still in shock and mouth still open until they actually finally fainted somewhere at 3am.

**Next morning **

The next day came and went quickly. Akihiko and Minato had woken up late and ended up arriving at the same time which was noticed by all of Akihiko fan girls as t hey all flocked around Minato and Akihiko asking questions and some trying to get info of Akihiko out of Minato if they were really friends. The day hadn't really been that good either. Mr Ekoda flunked Minato because he was 3 minutes late making his straight A's end with an abrupt end. Minato gave Junpei a death glare and mouthed 'I will kill you' at him and was forced to wait outside while holding some buckets(IDK they do it a lot in anime okay DX only thing I could come up with) and Akihiko day wasn't as good he totally forgot to ask Minato to put him the ointment on his muscles this morning and ended up being knocked out 4 times at dodge ball and laughed at by the others guys by his 'pussy-ness' as they called it though he knew it was them taking advantage of his off day cause he would normally beat the crap out of them in any normal circumstances.

As the day progressed they were both mentally and physically exhausted. Akihiko had to stay and decided to watch Minato train on the track field then wait on the entrance. Thankfully Junpei didn't account for Today being Minato track team training day so they avoided kissing in front of a massive crowed but sadly the fan girls decided to stalk him even there. Which made the couch pissed and threw him out so the girls would get out and now knew why for Minato she represented strength in those weird links he explained one day to him. It was an entire hour of waiting outside with all the girls for Minato when today Club got out and sadly most of the clubs had activity including the other 2 teams and Art, Science, music and fashion club.

Minato came out with the rest of the Track team with Junpei and Mitsuru and some of the committee behind them. Minato bid his farewell to his friends and ran to Akihiko and stopped right in front of him. They were both extremely nervous since it was basically gonna be their first actual real kiss. They both gave Junpei one last death glare who was grinning evilly at them and had a camera ready. They decided to just stop the shit pressure and both simultaneously had the same idea to just go in for it in front of everyone. Even their friends, acquaintances(most at least). To say they weren't notice would be like saying shadows are as harmless as a 3 minute old puppy. The first thing that filled the air was the loud squeal coming form all the Akihiko fan club. Most of the committee ignored it passing it off as not important except for Chihiro who was wide eye at Minato action and had a slight nose bleed from it. Kaz and yuko stared back with mouth gaping open though they didn't seemed appalled when they got out of their shocked state and gave a thumbs up to Minato as they left. Fuuka was blushing feeling she shouldn't really be seeing this and hid behind Mitsuru who was covering her eyes after knocking out junpei by hitting him with her knuckles.

The kiss lasted 3 minutes before they were almost ran over by the girls and they had to make a hasty retreat and to put on a show Akihiko lifted(barely) Minato bridal style and ran off and finally lost them when they got into the train and left them behind.

**To be continued**

**Hey there hope you liked the first chapter, no it's not yaoi unless you guys want the couple to stay but anyway (I do like the couple) I want this story to be without a couple for a while plus this Is literally a dare well this part anyway I got some ideas for chapters in the near future but not yet, this chapter was a dare from a friend who wanted to see this happening so there it is and this will only last until the next chapter. See ya everyone and please review.**

**Reviews = love = faster writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I had a bit written but I just couldn't find a way to continue it which is why it took so long please do not bite my head. Sorry it's not gonna be as good as I expected but im gonna be rushing this to try and finish this in at least tonight/tomorrow well I guess it already is tomorrow since it's midnight. I take request but please try to send me a way to do it if you can think of one without severely changing the story line. Also im gonna put in a poll on who Minato should date and if I should introduce Himuko as his twin who got into the school same time as Ryoji (Man did I go overboard on the game... okay nah I just saw a sneak peek im stuck in the hang man arcana if anyway can help PLEASE HELP ME IM DYING DX). Okay I ranted enough let us begin.**

/It has been 3 days since the bet started/

It was currently the Dark hour and Minato, Akihiko, Mitsuru and Yukari were all exploring the mew section of Tartarus. They had been exploring for what seemed like an eternity to them. The team was near collapse when Fuuka voiced out that a large shadow was in the next floor. Minato nodded and gave the move on signal. "Wait we're not fighting the shadow right, I mean we're all exhausted and I can barely move. I don't think I will be able to come for the rest of the week." Yukari voiced out her thoughts almost whining from the exasperation.

Mitsuru wanted to mention something about trusting the leaders words but she too was tired from overexertion. "Don't worry im sure we're gonna be alright and I doubt Minato would make us fight something we couldn't win. Right Mina-chan?" That nickname Akihiko had given him because of the bet at the start was flattering but now was getting annoying. Minato put his sword over his shoulder 'accidentally' hitting Akihiko in the head with the dull area. "Of course not, theirs always a transporter and I want to get to it so we can use it as a sort of checkpoint. Plus the shadows here don't look all that dangerous anymore after fighting them so much. Just stick to the plan of using their weaknesses and then beating them all in one assault and we're gonna be fine." Minato explained his strategy while giving Akihiko an annoyed glance which he quickly translated as 'STOP CALLING ME THAT' but subtle enough for the girls to not catch on. Akihiko rubbed his head and rolled his eyes, it wasn't that he was taking this serious it just that he doesn't need Junpei spreading any rumors about him being a chicken or something so in a way he's taking this seriously to keep Junpei shut, on the other hand Minato has been taking this fake relationship extremely lax and openly still talking to anyone and everyone as if nothing was happening, even those girls who have been crushing on him though they probably got their hopes dashed so it's nothing to worry about anyway well if it was a real relationship.

Akihiko shake off all his thoughts out of his heads, the bet was starting to get to him now. They traveled and found the stairs to be surprisingly nearby and wasn't much of a trip. When they arrived to the next floor Minato quickly ran to the checkpoint and activated sending them all to the first floor officially calling it a day (Without anyone noticing made a quick trip to the velvet room to check on some new Persona he been trying to make and now can with his leveled up). They were taking the midnight train to the dorm luckily arriving just as the Dark hour ended. Akihiko placed an arm around Minato's waist and pushed him closer to him. He placed a peck on his cheek making Minato shift uncomfortably. Akihiko while he took this as seriously as he would anything else in his life Minato was getting more and more frustrated, but he couldn't decide why. Because Akihiko was treating him like a girl? Or because he always wanted to feel how it was in a relationship? These words plagued his mind and remembered back to when it began. They had become closer as friends and it unlocked the emperor arcana and as it progressed it already was half way filled up. But he couldn't help but think what about afterward, if this is all fake then what happens later, will all this be as if it never happen or will there be repercussion. These though plagued his mind to the point he fell asleep leaning on Akihiko without noticing.

They had recently arrived and the juniors had left to their room, Akihiko and Mitsuru stayed behind to clean up and put away their weapons. Akihiko who was carrying Minato carefully placed him gently on the sofa while they cleaned off their weapons.

"Don't you think your taking the bet a bit too seriously Akihiko, I think your starting to make Minato uncomfortable" Mitsuru spoke suddenly while watching off the blood from her rapier of a misfortune shadow. "Am I detecting a hint of jelou-" "Finish that sentence Akihiko and I swear in every fiber of my being I shall make you into an ice sculpture." Mitsuru interrupted with a subtle glare, subtle but deadly that could make any man coward in fear of Mitsuru. Akihiko stepped back a bit and cleared his throat. "Few reasons one as a man I take everything I do seriously or else I couldn't be call a man even if I don't like that thing I do so much, 2 I rather not let Junpei use some stupid technicality on us just so he can mock me and make us do your work, 3 I don't lose. Plus Minato isn't so bad, better then those screeching harpies that follow me around." Akihiko stated in his usual always logical manor, Mitsuru took seconds to comprehend everything and slightly chuckled. "So your saying if given the chance you would date Minato for reals." Mitsuru said this as she looked away with a prideful grin while Akihiko let everything he was holding fall and stutter and his face flush form embarrassment now realizing what he said fully. "I-I-I didn't mean it like that...though" Akihiko eyes wondered to the sleeping boy. "Can we just finish this, anyway after the bet is over I am completely sure we will be just as we use to be. Maybe even closer...as friends I mean nothing else." Akihiko looked away from embarrassment as his pale skin became cherry red.

The conversation quickly ended and they quickly finished their work of cleaning and headed off to their room. Mitsuru went off to the third floor while Akihiko tried to open Minato's door but it was locked and the key in his backpack Akihiko didn't feel right by rummaging in his bags so he decided to let him sleep in his room for the night. He quickly dispatched of his sweaty clothes and Minato shirt and got into a pair of white sleeping pants and put the shirt on Minato and he quickly fell asleep on his side of the bed facing the edge while he put Minato facing the wall and placed a pillow in between them.

To be continued

**Again sorry it was so short please don't hate me and sorry for those who disliked yaoi I just though I put the first thing that came to mind but at least I established Minato and Akihiko were close before this and not a word on that Akihiko isn't the emperor he is in the female version so I just say this Minato didn't go to the student council easy as pie but still knows Chihiro(I like her back off). Anyway Next chapter will revolve around the first thing im requested to do as long as it is reasonable and doable without changing the story a lot. **


End file.
